films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon and Spencer
Gordon and Spencer is the twenty-third episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and seventy-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer, who ignores his advice. Plot Gordon is feeling very excited; Thomas questions why, and Gordon gloats about taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to a special reception at Maron. After Gordon has been washed and polished, he rushes away to meet the visitors, but on the way, he is diverted onto a siding. He is very upset about being late when a sleek silver engine passes by; Gordon is very surprised and wonders who he is. When Gordon arrives at the shed, the engine is humming to himself. James explains that he is Spencer, the fastest engine in the world. Gordon is cross, but secretly he is impressed; Spencer explains that he is the Duke and Duchess' private engine and he takes them everywhere. The Fat Controller says there will be a party at Maron for the visitors. James points out that Maron is far away, over Gordon's Hill. Gordon advises Spencer to take on water, but Spencer ignores him. At Knapford, Spencer steams on his way and shows the Duke and Duchess the Lighthouse, the Three Tier Bridge, and the Windmill. During his sightseeing however, Spencer never takes on more water. Thomas and Gordon are collecting passengers at Wellsworth when Spencer races by on his way to Maron. Gordon warns him one more time about the water, but Spencer again ignores him; Thomas knows Spencer is going to be in trouble soon and is right, as Spencer runs out of steam on Gordon's Hill. Spencer regrets not listening to Gordon now; the Fat Controller hears about Spencer's predicament and sends Gordon to his rescue. When Gordon arrives at Wellsworth, the stationmaster informs his driver about Spencer; his driver encourages Gordon to hurry up the hill. Gordon looks forward to seeing Spencer in his embarrassment and when he arrives at the hill, he can't help but tease Spencer about his predicament. Spencer makes up an excuse of a leaky tank; Gordon chuckles and switches over onto Spencer's line and is coupled up; then they set off for the party. Gordon pulls Spencer and his coach into Maron right on time. Spencer is embarrassed to be shown in all his foolishness in public. Thomas whispers to James about what does he think of Spencer now. James comments that Spencer has too much puff and not enough steam. The Fat Controller lauds Gordon about his achievements and says that he's the fastest engine on the island; Gordon proudly mutters that he already knows that. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Spencer *Sir Topham Hatt *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Douglas (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) *The Fisherman (cameo) Locations *The Fishing Village *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Knapford *Knapford Sheds *Wellsworth *Three Tier Bridge *The Windmill *Henry's Tunnel *Suddery Castle (deleted scene) Gallery GordonandSpencertitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card GordonandSpencerUStitlecard.png|US title card SavedFromScrap35.png|Stock footage GordonandSpencer1.png GordonandSpencer2.png GordonandSpencer3.png GordonandSpencer4.png GordonandSpencer5.png GordonandSpencer6.png GordonandSpencer7.png GordonandSpencer8.png GordonandSpencer9.png GordonandSpencer10.png GordonandSpencer11.png GordonandSpencer12.png GordonandSpencer13.png GordonandSpencer14.png GordonandSpencer15.png GordonandSpencer16.png GordonandSpencer17.png GordonandSpencer18.png GordonandSpencer19.png GordonandSpencer20.png GordonandSpencer21.png GordonandSpencer22.png GordonandSpencer23.png GordonandSpencer24.png GordonandSpencer25.png GordonandSpencer26.png GordonandSpencer27.png GordonandSpencer28.png GordonandSpencer29.png GordonandSpencer30.png GordonandSpencer31.png GordonandSpencer32.png GordonandSpencer33.png GordonandSpencer34.png GordonandSpencer35.png GordonandSpencer36.png GordonandSpencer37.png GordonandSpencer38.png GordonandSpencer39.png GordonandSpencer40.png GordonandSpencer41.png GordonandSpencer42.png GordonandSpencer43.png GordonandSpencer44.png GordonandSpencer45.png GordonandSpencer46.png GordonandSpencer47.png GordonandSpencer48.png GordonandSpencer49.png GordonandSpencer50.png GordonandSpencer51.png|Sir Topham Hatt in zoomed out stock footage GordonandSpencer52.png GordonandSpencer53.png GordonandSpencer54.png GordonandSpencer55.png GordonandSpencer56.png GordonandSpencer57.png GordonandSpencer58.png GordonandSpencer59.png GordonandSpencer60.png GordonandSpencer61.png GordonandSpencer62.png GordonandSpencer63.png GordonandSpencer64.png GordonandSpencer65.png GordonandSpencer66.png GordonandSpencer67.png GordonandSpencer68.png GordonandSpencer69.png GordonandSpencer70.png GordonandSpencer71.png GordonandSpencer72.png GordonandSpencer73.png GordonandSpencer74.png GordonandSpencer75.jpg GordonandSpencer76.jpg|Deleted scene GordonandSpencer77.png GordonandSpencer78.png GordonandSpencer79.png GordonandSpencer80.jpg GordonandSpencer81.png GordonandSpencer82.png GordonandSpencer83.png|Deleted scene of Spencer pulling two coaches GordonandSpencer84.jpg GordonandSpencer85.png GordonandSpencer86.png GordonandSpencer87.png GordonandSpencer88.png GordonandSpencer89.png Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (2005, US) Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (January 25, 2005) Full